


Good Boy

by dyaniiis



Category: Original Work, dyaniiis
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyaniiis/pseuds/dyaniiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mm— how sore do you think you are?" He says with a chuckle, grinding his hips against Oliver's backside. A slight intake of breath through clenched teeth gives him the answer he's looking for and he smirks. Theo's hand moves and he grabs at the rounded flesh of Oliver's ass, "Oh, poor darling," He says before delivering a quick slap, "Was I too rough for you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Theo is FTM Trans. He's on T and has had top surgery.

Teeth nip at the skin of Oliver's ear just slightly; enough to cause the smaller boy to stir in his half asleep state. Theo smiles and shifts his body, scraping his teeth down the curved shell until he captures the lobe in a playful bite. A gentle tug has green eyes shifting back to stare in groggy confusion.

A tongue slips past chapped lips and Theo moves his body so his bare chest meets Oliver's freckled back. His mouth presses against the same ear and he whispers words in a language he can't place this early in the morning. Whether Oliver understands it directly is a question to be asked later, whether he understands his tone? Well, Theo's hopeful that his message has been clear enough.

He let's his hand rest on a jutted hipbone as Oliver presses back against him. Theo's mouth works to cover every centimeter of Oli's exposed neck in hickies and bite marks; not that there aren't enough already. Theo didn't exactly take it easy the night before.

"Mm— how sore do you think you are?" He says with a chuckle, grinding his hips against Oliver's backside. A slight intake of breath through clenched teeth gives him the answer he's looking for and he smirks. Theo's hand moves and he grabs at the rounded flesh of Oliver's ass, "Oh, poor darling," He says before delivering a quick slap, "Was I too rough for you?"

The smaller boy moans and Theo spanks him again, "How disgusting..."

A choked noise escapes from Oliver and Theo's fingers press and knead into his flesh harshly before inching along his stomach slowly. He didn't think this is what he'd be waking up to, and he definitely didn't think he'd be so terribly desperate for it. Sharp canine teeth scrap along bruises and it has Oliver whimpering as his body begs for that hand to move lower, hips rolling forward pathetically. Theo bites at the skin of his inner shoulder, teeth leaving deep markings.

"Shh," Theo hushes him, "Quiet now."

Oliver tilts his head back in a whimper, the stinging pain in his ass sending fire through his nerves and straight to his dick.

"You were so good last night baby, you don't want to ruin it now do you?"

"Theo—" Oliver whines, eyes closing tightly as a hot tongue trails his shoulders.

"Yes?" Theo's hand slips lower, skimming along the base of his dick. Oliver's back arches and he whines. "Oh- was that excitement I felt? I've barely even touched you, Oli."

He buries his face into the pillow, cheeks flushed.

Theo laughs, "God, you're awful. I haven't done anything to you yet... You're just so desperate to be fucked over and over again. I bet your ass isn't even sore, it's used to being pounded right?"

Oliver muffles a moan into the fabric of the pillow, hips jerking forward into nothing. Theo holds him still.

"Are you getting off on this? Now that's gross. You're such a slut..." Theo licks his lips, his grip on Oli's hip bones probably strong enough to leave a bruise. "But you're only a slut for me, right baby? No one else can't touch you like this," His hand slaps against Oliver again, fingers massaging the abused surface. "You're mine."

Oli almost nods. His face is so hot, it feels like he's burning from the inside out. His dick is practically leaking onto the bed sheets now, just begging to be touched. It hasn't even been that long and he's already fully erect. Gosh, he wants it so bad, and Theo knows it.

He's fully aware that Theo won't allow it, but the urge to touch himself is so strong. He almost sighs at the thought of his own fingers wrapping around his cock. His hand inches downwards and Theo grabs it harshly, as expected, tongue clicking against teeth. He retracts his arm, voice caught in his throat. He knows this game all too well.

"Please—" Oliver has to force it out between groans. Theo doesn't move.

"What is it?"

Theo's tongue slides over the bite marks he's after leaving along Oliver's neck, fingernails digging into thin hips. "Please, Theo..." He bites down; hard. "Hn—!"

So maybe Theo has a thing for biting, and maybe he has a thing for spanking. If anything, he knows for certain that he has a thing for being utterly cruel to Oli. Nothing sounds more appealing to him than teasing the fuck out of his boyfriend until he can't take it anymore. Of course, all good things must come to an end, and Theo always finds himself giving in maybe a bit too early.

"Use your words." He rubs at Oli's ass before smacking it again.

Oliver moans, jaw hanging open into the fabric of his pillow, hips jerking.

"Words; or I might have put that mouth to better use." Theo grins at Oliver's muffled groans. "Now, what do you want, baby?"

Oliver's mind is lost in a hazy mix of pain and pleasure that has his vocabulary lost on his tongue. He knows what he wants, and yet he can barely manage more than a few syllables, let alone a sentence.

Theo's hand moves slowly towards his length. His hips grind forward, completely missing Theo's fist.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Theo asks, rolling Oliver onto his back so he can look him in the eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes— Please!" He covers his face, cheeks hot. He can't bear having those blue eyes watching him so closely.

"Here?" Theo's hand slides up his stomach, "Or here?" Fingers brush a nipple.

Oliver's breath hitches, nearly driven to the edge of his frustration.

Theo's thumb and index fingers pinch at pink flesh, twisting. Oliver chokes on nothing. He hears a chuckle in his ear, a huff passing his lips.

"Mm— you're so pathetic Oli." Theo rolls the nub between his fingertips, teeth dragging along Oliver's neck. "I can see I'm driving you crazy, and yet you won't tell me what you want. It's just two simple words. Go on, say it."

"...T-touch me." Oliver mumbles it.

"Pardon?"

"Touch me."

"Baby, you're going to have to-"

"Fuck- Touch me, please!" He cries, his face burning bright red as he feels tears well up from embarrassment, but at this point he can't be bothered to care. He's so hard it hurts, and he just needs that release that he knows Theo will give him. If he listens.

Theo groans, teeth biting his own lips as he sits up and straddles Oliver. His mouth connects with the neck he's been abusing for far too long and he leaves one last hickey before rolling his hips once.

The boy below him groans, fingers parting to glance up for a moment. He smirks, "Good boy... look at me." Oli whines.

Theo trails his hands down Oliver's chest, stopping at his naval. "Would you like me to touch you... here?" Theo says, slipping a finger over Oli's swollen cock.

"Hng—! Theo..." Oliver gasps, back lifting off the mattress.

"Is that a yes?" Theo drags his pinkie from base to tip.

"Yes, for the love of God, yes!"

Theo laughs, biting his lip. He takes a hold of Oliver's wrists in his left hand, pinning them above his head with a grip that could rival actual restraints.

Oliver moans, unable to bury his face and muffle his cries.

"Oh, you like that do you? Being pinned down?" Theo almost growls, grinding his hips over Oliver's again. He wraps his free hand around his boyfriend's length, fingers pumping him up and down slowly.

Theo feels Oli's whole body jerk beneath him, held down helplessly by Theo's legs. Oliver's mouth hangs open and Theo's eyes watch him so very closely. Everything about this is perfect, his weight on Oliver's thin frame, the small dick in his hand, the frail wrists in his grip... Theo yearns for this absolute power he has over Oli. The boy is completely at his mercy; and loving every second of it.

"Go on. Show me how much you love it when I touch you." Theo dips his thumb into the slit of Oliver's dick, smearing the precum over and down his length. Oliver bites his lip, back arching.

"Theo!" Oliver wants to sob. Everything is just too much at this point. His skin is boiling, hot waves shooting through his nerves as his body is pushed closer to orgasm. He's so overwhelmed, hips jerking uncontrollably, it's surprising he didn't come earlier from Theo's mouth alone.

"Fuck— I love it when you say my name..." Theo's grip tightens on his wrists, his other hand pumping him slightly faster now.

Theo huffs slightly, readjusting his position so he can lean forward and capture a nipple between his lips, sucking lightly. Watching Oliver in this state is starting to get to him too, and despite how much he wants to watch every little detail of Oli's face as it twists in pleasure , he doesn't want to lose his composure too soon.

"AH—! Theo!" Oliver can't stay quiet anymore. Theo's hand is picking up speed and he can feel teeth nip at his chest. Everything feels like it's too much and not enough at the same time, it has Oli's stomach is starting to tense up. He's so close to the edge. He's pretty sure he's drooling.

Theo bites into the skin by his collarbone, his hand moving at a decent pace now, smearing precum all over his fingers and Oliver's dick. He wants to grind against him so bad and he's cursing himself for his lost control. He sighs in Oli's ear and sits up, letting go of thin wrists rather reluctantly.

Oliver let's out a noise of complaint, "Mm— I'm gonna try something different, hold still." Theo brushes some hair from his face and bites at his lip. He dips his fingers into his folds, spreading his juices with a muffled groan that becomes louder when he brushes over his swollen clit. Oliver watches him with wide eyes, his own dick twitching in Theo's slowing hand at the sight.

That hand stops completely when Theo shifts to position himself over Oli's cock. For a moment Oliver is scared that Theo's actually going to ride him, but instead he opts to slide himself over Oli's length.

"Mmf—" Oli's teeth pinch at the skin of his lips, eyes fluttering as the warmth spreads to him from Theo. His hands fist above his head, no longer restrained but lacking the energy to move. It's only a matter of time before Theo grabs them again.

Theo lets out a breath, "Can I move, baby?"

"Y-Yes!" Oliver's voice cracks and Theo starts to rolls his hips forward. Everything feels so wet, the mix of Oli's precum and Theo's juices creating a sticky mess between their legs and Theo moans at the feeling. His clit drags along the surface of Oliver's cock with every move of his hips and it sends light waves of pleasure to his core.

"Damn," Theo mutters, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, "I can't believe how desperate you sound. I must really be pushing you, huh? What if I slowed down..." He takes hold of Oliver's wrists again, free hand just barely touching a sensitive chest.

"No no no! Please Theo, please don't stop."

"Oh, you poor thing. Don't worry, I'm done teasing. I want to see you come, Oli. I want to see you come hard enough that your back lifts off the mattress and you can't even find your voice. Think you can do that for me baby?"

Oliver presses his hips up against Theo, face flushed with embarrassment. His need for release bubbles hot in his lower stomach and he moves between spread legs with a whimper,"Yes, Theo."

"Good boy."

They're bodies move in a slightly off sync rhythm. Theo rolling his hips forward in a well paced pattern with Oli instinctively jerking upwards every few moments. The hot wetness of Theo sliding over him again and again has him sweating as his dick is pressed flush against his own stomach, precum pouring out and onto his naval.

Theo hangs his head low, short pants falling from his mouth. His grip on Oliver's wrist is slack as he moves, legs shaking just a little. "Damn baby, I almost want you inside.. you feel so good." Theo bites his lip, fingers brushing over his clit in slow circles.

He bites down hard at the junction between Oliver's shoulder and next, tongue lapping at small beads of blood. "I bet you'd feel just as good as I do when I fuck your ass in to oblivion."

Oli shakes his head. There's no way he can compete with a vibrating eight inch dildo.

Theo moves faster, sweat dripping from his forehead as he breaths deep. Oliver moans, head tossed back in pleasure. Theo admires the marks on his neck. His muscles feel so painfully tight, every part of his lower stomach winding and twisting until he's so so close he's sure Theo can feel his dick twitching hard against his clit.

"Fuck—"

Theo growls deep in his throat and he lowers his face to Oliver's, "You're such a good boy..." He nips harshly at Oli's lip, eyes watching a freckled face far too intensely. "So good."

Thats the last thing he can take. Whether it's the lip bite, the praise, or a combination of everything; Oli cries out, back arching hard as he comes.

It's loud and hot and Oliver's pretty sure it's the biggest mess he's made in a while. Every bit of tension held in his body lets go at once in a rush that has him screaming Theo's name at the top of his lungs.

And Theo doesn't stop. His teeth still bite and nip at Oliver's skin, hips still moving fast, riding out Oliver's orgasm for what it's worth. Their lips touch for the first time that morning and Theo wastes no time pushing his tongue past Oliver's teeth, drowning out every little noise he makes.

"Theo—" It's muffled and weak and oh so pleasant in his ears. Theo rolls over his hips one more time before letting go of pinned wrists.

"Mm— Fuck, you're so hot." Theo pinches a nipple, "And such a good boy too." Oliver whimpers meekly, breaths coming in heavy pants. "Such a good boy..."

Theo dips his hand into the stickiness resting on Oliver's heaving stomach. He chuckles low in his chest, tongue licking the dripping liquid from his fingertips. "And very messy."

Oliver blushes, as if his face can get any redder. Theo lifts his body, leaning forward to kiss him again, gently this time. Oliver reaches for Theo's face, fingers curling in light hair as small breaths fall past his lips.

"Mm– Theo," he whimpers, "W-what about you?"

"I'm fine baby," Theo smiles, reaching for tissues on the bedside table and using them to clean the mess left between them.

Oliver swallows, eyeing the wetness dripping from Theo's inner thighs. "Let me eat you out."

Theo's eyes widen for a split second, shock washing over his face at Oliver's boldness. He brushes his hair from his face, a crooked smile on his features. "Are you serious?"

"Y-yes."

Theo laughs, throwing the used tissue to the corner of the room where it just barely misses the trash bin. "Damn Oliver, alright." He lays back onto the bed, legs spread. He pats his thighs, "Let's go."

Oliver sits up, positioning himself in front of Theo where he hesitates for only a moment before he begins to press shy kisses to Theo's inner legs. He tastes of sweat-salt.

He goes slow, taking his time as he inches his way up towards Theo's heat. Theo watches him carefully, lip caught between white teeth. A muttered groan escapes him as soft lips brush just above him, moving to his stomach. He doesn't complain about the teasing, this is nothing compared to what he puts Oliver through.

It feels like forever, but finally a wet tongue presses against him, moving slowly between his folds. Theo sighs audibly. Oliver repeats his movements, his tongue spreading his saliva and Theo's juices over sensitive flesh. He licks almost lazily, dragging out every little noise Theo dares to make.

Oli's mouth captures Theo's hard clit and he swirls his tongue around gently. Licking over it again and again before sucking. Theo gasps, moan catching in his throat. Oliver hums.

"Shit, baby." Theo groans, hips pushing up into Oliver's mouth. He responds with another slow lick that has Theo's legs shaking. "Fuck–"

Oliver carefully spreads Theo's folds with his fingers for better access, dipping his tongue into Theo once before continuing his lazy licks and kisses. Quiet moans fill his ears and he looks to his boyfriend from between his legs, Theo moans louder at the eye contact. He sucks at Theo's clit again, just enough to have him actually thrust upward into his face.

"FUCK–" Theo's fingers grip harshly at Oliver's hair, the boy moans loudly. "Hah... Shit... Don't stop Oli, please."

He wouldn't dare consider it. Theo's enlarged clit is a pleasant weight on his tongue, and it's just big enough to actually wrap his lips around. He sucks, two of his fingers slipping inside of Theo's dripping hole. He feels the fists in his hair pull again.

Theo is already clenching down around him, his walls twitching. Oliver moves his fingers over his sweet spot, knowing very well just how close Theo is to his orgasm. He listens to him moan even louder, and Oliver takes the time to draw out another long lick.

He mouths at his clit directly, circling it with his tongue almost teasingly as he scissors his fingers. Theo curses, hips rolling into his face.

"Baby please–"

Oliver complies, sucking hard and curling his fingers over and over again right where Theo wants it most. His walls press down around him, so tight that Oliver wonders if he'll even get his fingers back. Theo's head falls agains the pillow, pelvis rocking against Oli's movements. Loud and pleading moans pour out of Theo and they have Oliver groaning low against him as he moves his fingers faster, pushing Theo past the edge and right into his orgasm.

Theo cries out in a sob, his stomach tensing, twisting and twisting deep in his gut until everything releases in a white hot flood of pleasure that has him yanking on Oliver's hair.

Oli retracts his fingers carefully, mouth still moving over Theo's sensitive clit.

Theo pants, stomach moving up and down in heavy breaths. His hands fall from Oliver's hair, fingers twitching in the air before they fall to rest on his belly. Moving just slightly, Theo glances down to Oliver who still lies between his spread legs, juices covering his lower face.

"Mm– Shit, you're mess Oli... Just look at your hair."

"I love you," Oli mumbles with a small smile, resting his head along Theo's inner thigh.

"Hah... I love you too, baby." Theo chuckles.


End file.
